Chaque Noël est unique
by Tsuki-Chan NightyS
Summary: Chacun fête Noël a sa façon. Il y a les Noëls magiques, les féeriques et les plus terre à terre. Venez découvrir ce que Noël leur a réservé et ce qui leur est arrivé pendant ces vacances de fêtes.
1. Vive la magie de Noël

**Fandom** : Naruto

**Pairing** : Ca dépendra de mon idée.

**Rating** : Je préciserais pour chaque drabble)

**Note** : Voici une série de drabble sur le thème de Noël réalisé pour le Calendrier de l'Avent de la Ficothèque Ardente. Un texte par jour jusqu'au 25 Décembre.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Premier jour** : Famille

**Rating** : K+

**Vive la magie de Noël**

Un grognement sonore quitta la gorge de la jeune femme, ses longs cheveux roux s'emmêlant alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal d'enfiler sa robe.

- Minato ! Je te déteste !

Dans son dos, son époux rit doucement, son regard fixant sa femme qui s'empressait de s'habiller de sa tenue de mère Noël. C'était de sa faute s'ils en étaient arrivés là. Elle n'avait qu'à pas être aussi sexy dans cette tenue.

- Maintenant, les autres vont se demander ce qu'on fiche.

- Désolé de t'adorer ma chérie.

- Abruti !

Kushina serra les poings, rouge de rage quand son époux vint la prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Sa langue passa aisément la barrière de ses lèvres, un gémissement lui répondant tandis qu'il caressait ses hanches avec envie.

- Minato... on...

- Chut...

- Mais...

- Maman ! Papa ! Vous faites...

La voix du garçon resta en suspend, ses yeux s'agrandissant de stupeur avant que son corps ne s'étale sur le sol, évanoui. Kushina hurla en voyant son fils à terre pendant que Minato remontait son pantalon et courrait vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Et c'est ainsi que le petit Naruto cessa de croire au Père Noël. En surprenant ses parents en pleine action.

**Fin**


	2. Un Noël pas très catholique

**Fandom** : Naruto

**Pairing** : Ca dépendra de mon idée.

**Rating** : Je préciserais pour chaque drabble

**Note** : Deuxième drabble pour le 2 Décembre ! Cette fois-ci, on suit Kakashi et Iruka.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Premier jour** : Bougie

**Rating** : K+

**Un Noël pas très catholique**

Avec hésitation, le brun fixait l'emplacement devant lui, légèrement tremblant. L'étale couverte de paille et de linge prévue pour accueillir la crèche humaine réalisée par la paroisse avait été entourée de dizaines de bougies, leur lueur donnant un côté chaleureux. Mais derrière toute cette beauté religieuse, son compagnon n'y voyait qu'un nouveau moyen de le torturer.

- Allez Iruka. Personne ne va venir avant deux bonnes heures. On a largement le temps.

- Non Kakashi, c'est immoral.

- Mais tu as toujours voulu le faire avec des bougies.

- Mais pas ici. Et pas dans le foin.

- Allez ! Ce sera pour le côté rustique.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises.

Un soupir quitta la gorge de l'homme, sa main passant dans ses cheveux. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas s'envoyer en l'air là, dans l'étale pour la crèche... Hors de question.

Mais quand il se retourna, près à quitter les lieux, Kakashi l'attrapa et le bloqua contre lui avant de l'embrasser et l'allonger dans le foin, son désir se faisant furieusement sentir.

- Désolé Iruka mais je ne peux pas rater cette occasion.

Un frisson parcourut son amant qui poussa un gémissement quand il lui mordit l'oreille avec envie. Au moins, cette année, il n'était pas venu à la messe de Noël pour rien.

**Fin**


	3. De vilains petits lutins

**Fandom** : Naruto

**Pairing** : ShikaIno

**Rating** : K+

**Note** : Troisième jour. Et pour une fois, presque à l'heure. On suit Ino et Shikamaru qui subit les envies de sa belle.

Et merci à Edward Creed ! Merci ma cocotte :D

Enjoy

* * *

**Troisième jour : **Marché

**De vilains petits lutins**

- Ino... on ne peut pas faire ça...

La jeune fille poussa un long soupir, une moue se dessinant sur les lèvres alors qu'il retirait le haut de son petit ami. Elle le trouvait un peu trop empoté dans son habit de lutin spécialement cousu pour les festivités. Mais la blonde n'avait que faire de ce fichu stand et de ces gens qui semblaient faire la queue en attendant un vendeur. Elle voulait juste satisfaire ce désir pressant qui la rongeait depuis un moment.

- Ino...

- Ferme la un peu. J'en peux plus moi...

- Si ton père nous trouve, on est bon pour vendre des fleurs à travers tout le pays avec des chaînes aux pieds.

- Shikamaru, ferme la...

- Mais...

Une paire de lèvres se plaquèrent sur les siennes, lui empêchant de dire un traître mot. Un soupir mua dans sa gorge, la main d'Ino se frayant un chemin dans son pantalon. Ils devaient vendre ces fichus fleurs. Et pas faire... ça... mais quand les doigts agiles de sa petite amie commencèrent à caresser son membre, Shikamaru oublia bien vite ses inquiétudes et poussa une plainte de pur plaisir. Tant pis pour les fleurs. Les clients allaient attendre.

**Fin**


	4. Chapter 4 : Sans Titre

**Fandom** : Naruto

**Rating** : K+

**Pairing** : Sasuke x Deidara (merci à Edward Creed pour l'idée !)

**Note** : Quatrième drabble. Avec le mot huître... franchement ! C'est quoi ce mot pourri ?! Et puis c'est dégueu les huîtres ! Mais j'ai quand même réussi à pondre un truc... En espérant que ça vous plaise.

* * *

**Quatrième jour** : Huître

- _xxxx_ -

- Non ! Non et non !

- Sérieux ! Tu ne vas pas te refermer comme une huître maintenant ?!

- T'es en train de me comparer à un mollusque là ?!

- Oui ! Qui est d'ailleurs plus facile à ouvrir que tes cuisses !

Deidara poussa un grognement, son corps s'étalant sur le matelas où il se trouvait. Ses billes bleus lançaient des éclairs, son amant lui rendant son regard tandis qu'il serrait ses genoux de ses mains.

- Bon, on baise ou pas ?

- Non. Je te signale que les autres dorment à côté.

- Tu n'as qu'à pas faire de bruit. Tu sais pourtant te taire quand on est chez tes parents.

Le jeune homme piqua un fard, ses longues mèches blé s'éparpillant autour de sa tête qu'il détourna. Il sentit alors son amant le caresser, l'invitant à se détendre alors qu'il se penchait vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il colla ses lèvres aux siennes, ses cheveux corbeau effleurant sa peau.

- Alors ?

- Ok.

Un sourire dessina les lèvres de Sasuke qui happa la bouche de son amant tout en s'installant contre lui avec envie. Comme s'il allait se retenir de prendre son blond. C'était mal le connaître.

**Fin**


	5. Mauvaise Fête

**Rating** : K+

**Pairing** : Naruto x Sasuke (oui, cette fois-ci, il est avec le bon blond ^^)

**Note** : Cinquième drabble. Avec le mot flèche... Je peux vous assurer que je m'attendais pas à sortir cette... chose avec ce mot. Je voyais un truc plus salace. Puis Naruto est apparu dans mon esprit... et a sorti **cette** phrase... Et voila ^^" - ne me lynchez pas ! -

Enjoy !

* * *

**Cinquième jour **: Flèche

**Mauvaise fête.**

- Je suis le Cupidon de l'amour !

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une expression effarée et complètement perdue quand il pénétra dans la chambre où devait l'attendre son amant. Après la journée de boulot qu'il avait eu, le brun avait juste eu envie de se coucher et de se blottir contre son compagnon. Mais celui-ci avait décidément eu l'idée géniale de lui faire... cette surprise.

- T'es sérieux là...

- Bah quoi ? Il est super bien réussi mon costume.

Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir, sa main passant sur son visage dépité. Naruto s'était déguisé en Cupidon... avec une couche à la grecque, un arc et des flèches. Sasuke se demandait bien ce que son amant avait mangé ou bu pour qu'il fasse un truc aussi ridicule.

- Tu ressembles à rien. On est à Noël en plus... pas à la St Valentin.

- M'en fiche. Je compte quand même te montrer tout mon amour !

Et sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, le blond le prit dans ses bras, lâchant son arc et ses flèches pour le plaquer contre le lit. Ses lèvres trouvèrent rapidement les siennes, lui donnant le plus chaud des baisers. Cette soirée s'annonçait longue. Très longue... mais très appréciable.

**Fin**


	6. Cadeau en Retard

**Rating** : T (et non ! Pas de K+ ce soir. Mais ça reste soft encore)

**Pairing** : Shino x Kiba

**Note** : Sixième drabble. Plus on avance, et plus je me demande si je vais réussir à faire un M... Enfin, ce soir, le mot est Télévision... Encore un mot "bizarre" XD

Enjoy it !

* * *

**Sixième jour** : Télévision

**Cadeau en retard**

Un profond soupir monta dans la pièce, le cuir du canapé crissant à chaque mouvement que faisait leurs corps. Impuissant et suppliant, Kiba s'agrippait de son mieux à son amant qui le pilonnait de plus en plus fort. Le plaisir monta par vagues, le terrassant presque quand le brun au-dessus de lui attrapa ses fesses plus fermement pour aller plus loin dans son intimité. Et ce fut trop. Le jeune homme poussa un cri de jouissance, sa semence se déversant sur son torse avant de s'écrouler sur le divan. Son amant le rejoignit quelques coups de butoir plus tard et se lova alors contre lui, appréciant sa chaleur. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Kiba, sa main passant dans les cheveux bruns de son copain tandis qu'il posait un regard sur le carton au milieu du salon.

- On devrait peut-être emballer la télé non ?

- Plus tard...

- Mais Shino, déjà qu'on a acheté ce cadeau en retard, si en plus...

Son amant ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer, ses lèvres se plaquant sur les siennes pour un baiser fiévreux. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, délicieuses et chaudes lorsque le corps de Shino surplomba à nouveau celui du brun. Tant pis pour le cadeau, il avait mieux à faire.

**Fin**


	7. Surprise de Noël

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : Shikamaru x Temari

**Note** : J'aurais eu du mal à l'écrire celui-ci. Comme quoi, les mots "bizarre" m'inspirent plus que les conventionnels.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Septième jour** : Surprise

**Surprise de Noël**

Temari tira sur la tignasse de son amant, le forçant à l'embrasser alors qu'ils passaient la porte de son appartement. À moitié éméchée, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à la façon dont Shikamaru l'avait invité à dîner. Tous les deux seuls pour le soir de Noël, il avait eu l'idée de l'emmener au restaurant. Et voilà qu'à présent, ils s'embrassaient comme des damnés, le jeune homme la plaquant durement contre le mur.

Un gémissement rauque échappa à la jeune femme, ses doigts s'entremêlant dans la chevelure du jeune homme, lorsque la lumière de son salon s'alluma soudain, les arrêtant.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir ses deux frères debout derrière son canapé. Ils avaient apparemment pu se libérer de leurs obligations respectives et étaient venus passés le réveillon avec elle... sauf qu'elle était accompagnée. Et en voyant leurs regards furieux, Temari se disait que tout cela allait mal finir.

- Lâche notre sœur...

- Tout de suite.

Shikamaru déglutit difficilement et posa la jeune femme au sol... avant de s'enfuir en courant. La blonde écarquilla les yeux, hébétée puis poussa un cri désapprobateur quand ses frangins partirent à la poursuite de son amant. Il allait se souvenir longtemps de ce Noël.

**Fin**


	8. Trou de Mémoire

**Rating** : M (enfin presque x) )

**Pairing** : Kakashi x ? (je vous laisse deviner, c'est pas compliqué)

**Note** : J'ai pas grand chose à dire... à part que je l'aime bien ce drabble. Et bonne lecture

* * *

**Huitième jour** : Champagne

**Trou de mémoire**

Un long soupir quitta la gorge de l'homme, sa chevelure argent s'éparpillant sur les oreillers alors que le brun au-dessus de lui se déhanchait avec frénésie et envie. Il criait son plaisir, ses longues mèches sombres effleurant ses reins couvert de succions.

Kakashi ne se souvenait même plus comment il en était arrivé là. Il était parti à la fête de Noël de son travail, avait discuté avec des collègues, bu quelques verres de champagne. Quand ce gamin était apparu devant lui, l'air indéchiffrable. L'homme avait haussé un sourcil, dévisageant ce brun qui devait à peine avoir la vingtaine lui tendre un verre d'alcool. Et après trois autres verres et plusieurs regards suggestifs, c'était le trou noir.

Son corps frissonna, les mains expertes du jeune homme lui caressant le torse pendant qu'il claquait vivement ses fesses contre le bassin de Kakashi. Le brun afficha un sourire, intriguant légèrement son amant avant qu'il ne vienne prendre ses lèvres avec envie. Les doigts de l'homme allèrent dans son dos, le massant longuement quand il le fit rouler pour le surplomber et prendre le contrôle de leur échange.

Kakashi ne savait peut être pas comment il s'était retrouvé là, mais il comptait bien se prendre dans ce regard clair jusqu'au lever du jour.

**Fin**


	9. Un Délicieux Secret

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : Je vous laisse découvrir.

**Note** : Neuvième jour. J'avais envie d'écrire sur un couple différent... et comme je n'avais pas d'idée, j'ai demandé à ma sœur... qui m'a donné ce couple. Alors me tuez pas x)

* * *

**Neuvième jour **: Cadeaux

**Un délicieux secret**

Un soupir quitta la gorge de la jeune fille, sa tête se penchant en arrière alors que ses mains se serraient dans les mèches décolorés du jeune homme. Une langue experte glissa sur son ventre tandis qu'il remontait sa jupe tout en la plaçant sur la table de la remise. Le papier cadeau tomba, plusieurs paquets le rejoignant tandis que son amante s'accrochait à lui, ses cheveux roses effleurant son visage.

- Fais gaffe !

- Du calme. J'vais pas les abîmer ses cadeaux.

- Oui mais...

- Oh arrêtes. Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas que Sasuke nous entende...

La jeune fille s'empourpra puis détourna son regard contrarié pendant que son amant et collègue la fixait avec moquerie. Personne n'était au courant pour eux. Alors quand ses deux meilleurs amis l'apprendraient, surtout celui qui avait été son premier amour, la jeune fille allait sûrement avoir envie de se planquer quelque part. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui importait le plus pour l'instant.

Dévoilant ses dents, Suigetsu mordit sans prévenir sa partenaire, la faisant glapir de surprise avant de descendre sa culotte et de lécher sa peau. Il avait mieux à faire que de se soucier de ses deux enquiquineurs. Ou de ses fichus paquets.

**Fin**


	10. Voeux de Noël

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : Au début, je voulais faire un Kakashi x Sasuke... Puis Hidan est apparu dans mon esprit. Et voilà !

**Note** : Il n'y a pas vraiment de couple dans ce drabble. Je l'aime bien mais j'aurais aimé faire plus long mais bon. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

* * *

**Dixième jour** : Voeux (faut arrêter avec les mots au pluriel x) )

**Vœux de Noël**

Hidan accrocha un énième morceau à l'arbre à souhait, faisant soupirer les deux autres hommes qui l'accompagnaient. Cela devait faire une bonne dizaine de fois qu'il avait tiré des vœux de la boite de Noël confectionnée par les enfants de la paroisse et aucun ne lui avait plu. Il affichait un air contrarié et irrité, amusant légèrement Deidara qui souriait bêtement.

- Tu n'as qu'à écrire ton vœu toi-même imbécile.

L'homme aux yeux sombres le fixa avec indignation, un rire lui répondant pendant qu'Itachi les observait avec lassitude. En effet, l'idée de Deidara n'était pas mauvaise. Hidan pouvait très bien noter son vœu, le tremper dans l'eau bénite et l'accrocher ensuite au sapin de la paroisse. Mais il se voyait mal écrire qu'il désirait se faire prendre violemment par son amant absent alors qu'il serait en train de se déhancher sur l'homme d'un de ses amis. Non. Il n'allait pas faire ça.

- Ferme la tu veux ! Je vais en tirer un autre.

Le blond continua de rire, Hidan ruminant d'agacement tout en se dirigeant vers la boite. Il détestait ce Noël, il détestait son ami, il détestait son amant. Et surtout, il détestait ce fichu Itachi qui ne voulait semblait-il pas le lâcher des yeux.

**Fin**


	11. Récidive

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : Kakashi x ? (oui, encore !)

**Note** : La suite du huitième drabble, "_Trou de Mémoire_". Quand j'ai vu le mot du jour, je me suis dit "YES ! Je vais pouvoir faire ce que je veux !" Et voila. Je vous laisse devenir avec qui est Kakashi cette fois.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Onzième jour** : Rouge

**Récidive**

Retenant un râle, Kakashi prit sa tête entre ses mains, cherchant à y voir plus clair alors qu'il essayait de ne pas regarder le jeune homme allongé près de lui. Il ne comprenait pas comment il en était arrivé là. Enfin si, il savait pertinemment comment il avait fini par malmener le corps de cet éphèbe et lui faire crier son nom toute la nuit. Ce qu'il ne saisissait pas, c'était pourquoi il était attiré par les hommes de moins de vingt-cinq ans. C'était quand même la deuxième fois que ça lui arrivait.

Désabusé, Kakashi s'étala sur le matelas, regardant d'un air morne la neige tomber au dehors. Il avait une fête de prévue dans la soirée. Il devait rentrer. Et surtout sortir de ce lit et abandonner ce jeune homme.

- T'es réveillé ?

Tournant la tête, l'homme découvrit deux billes sombres le fixer avec interrogation. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, le jeune homme lui répondit avant qu'il ne se penche pour l'embrasser, ses mèches brunes caressant son visage et son cou couvert de marques plus ou moins rouge. Kakashi aurait tout le temps de se poser des questions plus tard. Après tout, il ne faisait de mal à personne. Même, il _lui_ faisait énormément de bien.


	12. Un doux remord

**Rating** : K+

**Pairing** : Kakashi x Iruka (même si Kakashi n'est pas présent dans ce drabble)

**Note** : Douzième drabble... le mot du jour m'a obligé à faire une suite. Vu que je l'avais déjà utilisé pour un précédent drabble. J'espère en tout cas que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Douzième jour** : Crèche

**Doux remord**

Iruka regardait la crèche humaine, l'air médusé. Elle était vraiment réussite, tous les personnages de la naissance de l'enfant divin étant présent. Et si Iruka n'avait pas eu ces souvenirs horribles en tête, il aurait certainement souri comme les autres gens autour de lui, les yeux emplis de tendresse et d'émerveillement.

Mais non. Cela n'était pas possible. Parce que lui et Kakashi avaient... ils avaient... dans la crèche. Son visage prit une jolie couleur cramoisie ses prunelles sombres se détournant de la scène. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu leur passer par l'esprit pour qu'ils finissent allongés dans la paille, à ne pouvoir se lâcher ou cesser de se caresser ? Iruka n'en savait rien. Mais ce qui était sur, c'était qu'il s'était bien fait avoir par son amant. Comme toujours. Sauf que là... il avait dépassé des records.

Jetant un coup d'œil à la crèche, Iruka tenta un moment de faire abstraction de ses souvenirs quand la voix chaude et sensuel de Kakashi lui revint en mémoire tandis qu'il ne pouvait lâcher l'étale des yeux. Il eut un frisson, tout son corps se réchauffant aux pensées obscènes qui lui venaient. Et en plus cet imbécile d'amant avait réussi à lui mettre des idées dans la tête... Misère.

**Fin**


	13. Chapter 13 : Sans Titre

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : Naruto x Sasuke

**Note** : J'ai eu du mal avec celui-ci. Je voulais faire une suite après le délire de Naruto avec son costume de Cupidon. Et voila le résultat. J'espère que vous apprécierez !

* * *

**Treizième jour** : Tradition

* * *

- Non mais t'es sérieux ?

Naruto fixa son amant avec curiosité. Une veine pulsant à sa tempe tandis qu'il pointait son écran d'ordinateur, l'air déconcerté.

- Bah quoi ?

- Tu comptes vraiment t'acheter ce… truc ?

- C'n'est pas un truc mais un costume. Et je ne vais pas l'acheter mais le louer. Et le porter.

Une grimace apparut sur le visage de Sasuke, ses doigts pinçant l'arête de son nez. Le blond ne saisissait pas pourquoi il se mettait en colère. Après tout, la dinde de Noël était une tradition qu'il menait à bien depuis qu'il était gamin. C'était tout naturellement qu'il avait eu l'idée de ce costume. Il ne voyait pas où était le problème.

- Je t'interdis de louer ce truc immonde.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je fais encore ce que je veux.

- Ah vraiment ? Et bien dans ce cas, ne compte pas me toucher avant un moment.

Et sur ces belles paroles, Sasuke partit, laissant son amant pantois et hébété. Il venait de le priver de sexe là… Il avait osé lui faire ça !

Hésitant, Naruto porta un regard sur l'écran, observant le costume avant de réfléchir une minute avant de suivre son amant.

- Sasuke ! Attends !


	14. Un secret plus si secret que ça

**Rating** : K+ / T

**Pairing** : Suigetsu x Sakura

**Note** : Suite de "Un Délicieux Secret", drabble du 9 Décembre. Je vous laisse le découvrir.

Par contre le mot... j'ai failli l'oublier x)

Enjoy !

* * *

**Quatorzième jour** : Ruban

**Un secret plus si secret que ça**

Naruto allait exploser de rage. Et tuer ce type. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas !

- Calme toi Naruto.

- Mais Sasuke !

- Calme toi.

Le blond fixa son ami, abasourdi mais n'ajouta pas un mot. Cette enflure ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il comptait bien lui arracher les yeux, les lui faire bouffer avant de l'égorger vif. Et si Sasuke n'avait pas été là, il aurait déjà éventréce punk aux cheveux décolorés. Comment avait-il pu toucher à sa petite protégée ? Sa Sakura ? Ce mec allait payer.

Soupirant, Sasuke regarda son ami avant de se tourner vers Suigetsu. Celui-ci n'avait pas dit un mot alors qu'ils étaient venus confirmer sa relation avec Sakura. Et venant de lui, ce n'était pas normal. Le brun leva un sourcil perplexe quand le jeune homme s'exprima soudain.

- C'est fini ?

- Tu ne nous as encore rien dit ?

- Vous dire quoi ? Que je baise Sakura ? Bah... c'est lecas.

Ce fut trop pour Naruto. Il se jeta alors sur Suigetsu qui réussit à s'enfuir in-extrémiste. Commença alors une course poursuite entre les armoires à ruban sous le regard blasé de Sasuke.


	15. Mauvaise Fréquentation

**Rating** : K+

**Pairing** : Kakashi x Iruka (oui, encore ^^)

**Note** : J'ai eu du mal à trouver l'idée encore une fois. Puis une amie a sorti cette expression... et ce fut le déclic. Alors j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce qui va suivre.

* * *

**Quinzième jour** : Petit Soulier

**Mauvaise Fréquentation**

Asuma posait un regard inquiet sur son ami assis plus loin devant lui, les sourcils froncés. Cela devait faire une bonne dizaine de jours qu'Iruka était dans un état étrange, l'intriguant. Se demandant bien ce qu'il avait pu se passer, l'homme se tourna vers son voisin qui n'était autre que le meilleur ami de l'amant d'Iruka.

- Dis, Gai, il a quoi Iruka ? Ça fait des jours qu'il est dans ses petits souliers.

- Ses petits souliers ?

- Qu'il est mal à l'aise. Pas bien quoi.

- Ah ! Mais tu n'es pas au courant ?

Prenant une expression soucieuse, Asuma fixa son autre ami qui se mit à sourire avec malice, ses mains plongeant dans son manteau vert herbe.

- Au courant de quoi ?

- Kakashi et lui ont couché dans l'étale de la crèche.

- ...Non mais ils sont sérieux ? !

L'ensemble des membres présents de la paroisse se retourna vers lui, l'œil sévère et outré. Asuma baissa la tête en signe d'excuse quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son ami plus loin qui rougit d'un coup avant de se détourner... ils l'avaient vraiment fait dans l'étale... Un soupir lui échappa, amusant Gai. Kakashi avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur son ami.


	16. Moment de Plaisir

**Rating** : M

**Pairing** : Yahiko x Itachi

**Notes** : Depuis le temps que j'attends ce mot ! Depuis le temps que je veux poster ce drabble. Je peux le faire ! J'avais commencé à l'écrire en même temps que le premier mais je l'ai laissé de côté...Mais le voici ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira =D

* * *

**Seizième jour** : Décoration

**Moment de plaisir**

Appuyé contre les cartons contenant les décorations de Noël, Itachi poussa un long soupir alors qu'un frisson de plaisir le parcourut. La langue de son amant passa dans sa nuque avec lenteur tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage déformé par le plaisir.

- Il faut qu'on y retourne... on va se faire engueuler.

- C'est bon... laisse-moi faire.

Une plainte monta dans sa gorge, la verge de son amant le pénétrant pendant que ses mains massaient ses flans avec envie. Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres, ses doigts se serrant sur les cartons.

- Yahiko... on doit y aller...

- Après... personne ne râlera parce qu'on prend notre temps pour ramener ces fichus décorations...

- Ma mère râlera...

- Elle râle toujours quand je suis là.

Un sourire amusé apparut sur le visage d'Itachi, son cœur ratant un battement quand son amant le prit plus violemment. Et puis qu'importe les préparatifs de Noël. Il avait mieux à faire que de décorer un sapin. Sa famille pouvait bien les attendre un peu.

- Yahiko... Plus fort...

Le rouquin sourit d'un air entendu, sa bouche allant se perdre sur la nuque de son amant. Il avait toujours adoré les fêtes de Noël.


	17. Un Petit Problème

**Rating** : K+

**Paring** : Vous allez vite le découvrir

**Notes** : Je crois que j'ai un problème avec Kakashi. C'est la sixième fois qu'il apparaît (même indirectement) dans ce recueil et il va surement réapparaître une nouvelle fois. Parce que je me dois de faire une suite à celui-ci. Mais vous allez comprendre.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Dix-septième jour **: Chocolat.

**Petit problème**

Une plainte échappa à l'homme, amusant son amie qui prit un autre chocolat dans la boite qu'il lui avait offerte. Kurenai avait passé l'après-midi à écouter ses déboires, assise dans le parc. Et il fallait dire que Kakashi savait comment faire pour se retrouver dans des situations... surprenantes.

- Alors ? Tu en as revu un ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Tu en avais pourtant bien profité.

- Arrête avec ça...

- Roh ! Avoue que tu as bien envie.

Kakashi soupira, faisant rire son amie. Il n'allait pas à se mettre à sortir avec des gamins non plus... Si ?

- Kakashi ? !

Surpris, les deux amis se tournèrent vers un groupe de jeunes. Le plus proche semblait aussi étonné qu'eux, ses billes onyx fixant Kakashi qui devint soudain livide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Attends... tu le connais ?

Kurenai tourna son regard vers l'autre jeune homme, ses sourcils fins se fronçant alors qu'il approchait du premier garçon. Ses yeux clairs le fixaient durement tandis que le regard interloqué du brun faisait la navette entre lui et Kakashi. Et là, Kurenai comprit ce qu'il se passait, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Oui, Kakashi avait vraiment un don...


	18. Chapter 18: Sans Titre

**Rating** : K+

**Pairing** : Minato x Kushina

**Note** : Je tiens à m'excuser (encore) auprès de ma béta qui a mis une heure trente pour corriger ce drabble... Oui, vous avez bien lu. Une heure trente... alors si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller me chercher une corde...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Dix-huitième jour** : Gui

_- xxxx -_

Kushina observait son salon soigneusement décoré par son fils et son mari avec le sourire aux lèvres. Ils n'avaient pas chômé : ils avaient mis seulement deux heures pour revêtir la maison tout entière de son manteau de Noël. Bon, elle les avait menacés du pire s'ils ne finissaient pas à temps et heureusement pour eux, ils avaient fait du beau travail.

S'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte, la rousse posa son regard sur les chaussettes rouges et blanches accrochées au bar, puis alla regarder le sapin doré et argenté. Elle s'apprêtait à fixer le lustre en sucres d'orge multicolores quand deux bras puissants l'enserrèrent, lui arrachant un doux sourire.

- Tu aimes ?

- J'adore. Vous avez bien travaillé.

- J'ai droit à une récompense dans ce cas ?

Amusée, Kushina se tourna vers son époux coiffé d'une couronne de gui. Il avait sûrement préparé cela au cas où elle refuserait de l'embrasser mais la rousse n'avait aucune envie d'être farouche après tous les efforts qu'il avait fait. Alors, tendrement, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Minato, lui donnant un doux baiser auquel il répondit ardemment. Quand la voix de leur fils les tira de leur étreinte, les amusant plus qu'autre chose.

- Allez faire ça ailleurs !


	19. Chapter 19 : Sans Titre

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : Sai x OC

**Note** : C'est ma béta chérie qui m'a soufflé l'idée des yeux. Et voila, j'ai pu écrire ! Et sans faute en plus (après celui complètement incohérent... c'est presque magique x) )

* * *

**Dix-neuvième** : Feux

_- xxxx -_

Brûlant. Ardent. Tel était le regard de cet homme, de cet être qui s'appliquait à lui faire du bien, à le faire gémir. Des billes ressemblant à un feu des plus impressionnants. Plus chaud qu'un brasier, plus vivant qu'un soleil. Des yeux de feux qui ne semblaient pas vouloir le lâcher, le dévorant sans discontinuité, ni lassitude.

Un long soupir quitta la gorge de Sai, ses paupières se fermant alors que son amant embrassait son cou avec envie. Cet homme, habillé d'un costume de lutin, était apparu devant sa porte, le sortant de son ennui. Il avait été étonné au début, surpris quand il lui apprit que c'était l'un de ses amis qui l'avait envoyé devant chez lui. Puis il s'était laissé tenter par ce regard envieux et ce sourire charmeur. Parce que oui, cet homme ne faisait pas semblant de le désirer. Il était véritablement attiré par lui. Par son regard vide, ses billes noires et sans expression qu'il s'efforçait alors à raviver. Comme un feu trop faible qui n'attendait rien d'autre qu'un peu de bois pour vivre encore.

Et c'était ce que devenait cet homme. Celui qui ravivait cette flamme qui s'était presque éteinte. Et pour ça, Sai était bien décidé à ne pas le lâcher de sitôt


	20. Chapter 20

Rating : T

Pairing : Sasori x Deidara

Note : Je suis un peu en retard sur le calendrier. Noël approche et c'est un peu la folie -surtout que je suis rentrée chez mes parents !- Donc je m'excuse platement pour ce retard.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Vingtième jour : Bouquet

_- xxxx -_

Sasori fixait son amant avec perplexité, un soupir lui restant en travers de la gorge. Le blond avait encore eu une idée farfelue et voilà que maintenant, il devait supporter la nouvelle décoration de leur salon.

- T'es sérieux ?

- Quoi ? Cette déco de Noël est tout simplement parfaite !

Le jeune homme lâcha finalement sa plainte, ses yeux faisant le tour de la pièce. Deidara avait réalisé toutes les décorations en argile. Les santons, les sucres d'orges, tout. Il s'était même amusé à créer des bouquets de gui, de poinsettia et de houx qu'il avait disposés un peu partout. Cela aurait eu sûrement plus de cachet... si tout n'était pas de cette couleur terne et grise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

Deidara fit la moue tout en s'accrochant à son amant, ses joues se gonflant de mécontentement. Le roux le trouva adorable, un doux sourire étirant ses lèvres tandis qu'il caressait les cheveux du blond.

- Bof. C'est trop... fade.

- Mais j'ai travaillé tellement dur pour les faire !

Sasori se retint de rire, contrariant légèrement son amant qui plaqua sa bouche à la sienne, le faisant taire. Ils reparleraient des décorations plus tard. Ils avaient mieux à faire.


	21. Chapter 21

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : Sasuke x ?

**Note** : Encore un couple mystère. Merci à ma béta pour m'avoir mise sur la voie pour ce drabble... en fait, je ne lui dirais jamais assez de mercis x)

Enjoy !

* * *

**Vingt-unième jour** : Sorties

_- xxxx -_

Vidant sa coupe, Sasuke lança un regard méprisant à la jeune femme devant lui, se détournant alors en ronchonnant. Encore une soirée mondaine, organisée par sa patronne adorée qui le tuerait à coup sûr s'il filait en douce. Il était donc obligé de rester là, à supporter ces hypocrites aux sourires factices et aux discours complètement faux. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester ce genre de sorties.

Lâchant un soupir de lassitude, le brun se rendit au bar prendre un autre verre quand une paire de bille turquoises croisèrent son regard ennuyé. Non loin de là, un jeune homme aux cheveux de feux le fixait avec intensité, le surprenant presque. Était-il sérieux pour l'observer de cette façon ? Sasuke n'en savait rien mais quand le rouquin finit par lécher ses lèvres avec envie, ses yeux s'illuminant d'un désir non dissimulé, il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce qu'il voulait.

D'une traite, Sasuke termina son verre avant de se diriger vers le jeune homme qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher du regard. Et une fois à sa hauteur, le brun se pencha vers lui, un sourire charmeur s'étirant sur son visage alors que l'autre attrapa le haut de sa veste pour l'approcher davantage de lui.

- Chez toi ou chez moi ?


	22. Chapter 22

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : Juugo x Kimimaro

**Note** : Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de ce couple-ci. J'espère que vous aimerez. Et pour une fois depuis un moment, on est plus dans un thème de Noël pur et dur -par rapport à d'autres drabbles détournés ^^ -

Enjoy !

* * *

**Vingt-deuxième jour** : Chants

_- xxxx -_

Retirant sa veste de père Noël, Kimimaro laissa une plainte sortir de sa gorge sèche. Pendant plus de trois heures, lui et les autres membres du quartier avaient parcouru les rues en braillant plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru tous les chants de Noël que le groupe connaissait. À présent, il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon, son corps souhaitant juste s'écrouler sur son lit.

D'un pas lent, le jeune homme traversa le couloir le menant à sa chambre lorsqu'il remarqua une lumière vacillante provenant du salon. Curieux, Kimimaro s'avança jusqu'à la pièce où il découvrit son amant assis sur le tapis, entouré de bougies parfumées, en tenue d'Adam. Agréablement surpris, le jeune homme s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son aimé, ses doigts se perdant dans la chevelure rousse du jeune homme qui le prit entre ses bras puissants.

- Tu as été long.

- Désolé. Tayuya voulait absolument que l'on passe devant la maison de son petit-ami pour qu'il voit son costume.

- Et bien la prochaine fois, ne la comptez pas parmi la chorale. Vous n'êtes pas là pour satisfaire ses désirs.

Un léger rire passa les lèvres de Kimimaro, son amant souriant avec douceur avant de l'embrasser. Ils avaient d'autres chants à pousser.


	23. Chapter 23

**Pairing** : Naruto x Gaara

**Rating** : K+

**Note** : J'ai pris du retard sur le calendrier avec les fêtes mais voici les derniers drabbles. J'espère que vous les apprécierez !

* * *

**Vingt-troisième jour **: Célébration

_- xxxx -_

Reposant sa boite de Celebrations, Gaara s'enfonça dans son divan tout en déballant le chocolat qu'il avait choisi. Il observa le papier glacé, déroulant la confiserie avec envie avant de la porter à sa bouche. Le chocolat colla sur son palet, lui donnant un frisson de plaisir quand la noix de coco se dévoila, un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Il avait toujours adoré les chocolats. C'était d'ailleurs en en achetant dans une supérette qu'il avait rencontré son amant, plusieurs mois auparavant. Et à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'années, celui-ci avait eu l'idée géniale de lui en acheter une boite.

Paresseusement, le jeune homme se cala un peu plus dans les coussins, sa main attrapant un autre chocolat quand son amant entra dans le salon, tout sourire. Il s'avança vers lui pour poser sa bouche sur la sienne. Gaara se laissa faire, ses mains allant dans les cheveux blonds du jeune homme qui approfondit leur échange, avant de le rompre en découvrant le goût qu'avait son amant. Intrigué, le roux sourcilla avant de l'interroger.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai bien fait de t'acheter ces chocolats.

Gaara sourit avec douceur, son amant lui répondant pour ensuite l'embrasser avec ferveur. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer cet homme.

* * *

_Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, les Celebrations est un assortiment de chocolats contenant plusieurs bonbons tel que des Mars, des Twix et bien d'autres._


	24. Chapter 24

**Pairing** : Kakashi x Sasuke x Neji

**Rating** : K+

**Note** : J'ai fait une suite finalement ! Je vais voir si j'en fais une autre plus longue plus tard =)

* * *

**Vingt-quatrième jour **: Jeu

_- xxxx -_

- Vous allez arrêter votre petit jeu !

Les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent net en entendant l'homme près d'eux, son regard furieux les calmant complètement. Ils en profitèrent pour s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, restant muet devant l'expression irritée que prenait leur interlocuteur.

Et pour cause, Kakashi avait de quoi être en colère. Cela devait faire une bonne semaine que les deux jeunes hommes l'avait rencontré dans le parc. Depuis, ils ne cessaient de l'appeler, de venir à son appartement, et surtout, de se disputer comme le feraient deux gosses. Et là, Kakashi en avait assez.

- Y'en a marre ! Vous allez vous calmer et rentrez chez vous !

- Hors de question ! Je te signale que c'est de ta faute si on en est là !

- Non mais…

- Ne le nie pas Kakashi ! Et puis pourquoi ce type ? Je suis mille fois mieux que lui.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as très bien entendu.

Et sans demander son reste, Neji sauta sur Sasuke, engageant une nouvelle bagarre. En les voyant, Kakashi soupira de lassitude avant de se laisser tomber sur un siège, blasé. Il n'aurait jamais cru assister à une bagarre dans son appartement. Et encore moins entre deux de ses conquêtes.


	25. Chapter 25

**Pairing** : Minato x Kushina

**Rating** : K+

**Note** : Et voici le dernier drabble de ce recueil ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, moi j'ai adoré (malgré mon retard).

On se dit à l'année prochaine pour un autre calendrier =D

* * *

**Vingt-cinquième jour **: Etoiles

_- xxxx -_

Appuyée contre la rambarde de son balcon, Kushina regardait le ciel avec émerveillement. La nuit de Noël s'achevait enfin, son fils étant enroulé dans ses couvertures, et à présent, la jeune femme observait le ciel empli d'étoiles scintillantes et brillantes, sa tasse de chocolat chaud entre les mains. Tout était calme, reposant, comme si l'effervescence des fêtes était passée pour laisser place à une douce quiétude.

Affichant un doux sourire, la rousse porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, s'emmitouflant un peu plus dans son pull quand son époux apparut alors, s'accoudant lui aussi à la rambarde du balcon.

- Pas trop fatiguée ?

- Ça va. Les enfants ont été plus calmes que je le pensais.

- Pour une fois. Mais j'avoue que je me serais bien passé de leur parodie de Superman.

Kushina laissa son rire se faire entendre, les souvenirs de son fils et du cadet des Uchiwa en train de jouer avec le papier cadeau lui revenant en mémoire. Au moins, ils n'avaient pas saccagé la pièce avec le reste de bûche et les cartons de jouets comme ils l'avaient fait l'année dernière.

Enjouée, la jeune femme se colla contre son mari qui la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui. C'était une belle soirée qui s'achevait.


End file.
